Survivor: Indonesia
| viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = | next = Raja Ampat }} , also known as Survivor: Indonesia - Democrats v. Republicans v. Independents is the first season of Miles' Survivor. Twists *'Democrats vs. Republicans vs. Indepedents:' The 18 castaways will be divided based off of their political beliefs, consists of the republicans, consists of the independents, and consists of the democrats. *'Legacy Advantage:' During the marooning, a Legacy Advantage was hidden, and allowed its user to gain immunity during the Final 6 tribal council. In the event that the holder is voted out beforehand, they must give it to a player left in the game. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' A hidden immunity idol is hidden at each one of the tribe's camps. *'Tribe Disbanding:' On Day 12, Bandung was disbanded and each castaway had to pick a covered buff on a tray, indicating their new tribe. *'Extra Vote:' A castaway would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. After being used, the holder will be unable to vote at the next Tribal Council. It was valid until the Final 6. Castaways Season Summary The 18 new castaways were divided into three tribes based off of their political beliefs. The (Republicans) tribe had an age divide with the younger contestants attempting to vote out the older contestants, while the (Democrats) and (Independents) featured a four person majority and two person minority. This resulted in blindsides as things slightly shifted or the minority felt they were in danger. After eleven days, the tribes went from three tribes of six to two tribes of seven. The new Mahakam tribe featured a prominent original Semeru majority, although a target was set on Meaghan Gornick, who was previously in the minority on her original tribe. This resulted in her elimination and the eventual downfall of the original Semerus. On the new Semeru tribe, a secret alliance formed between one member from each tribe, each with their own ambitions and wants from this new alliance. When the tribes merged, two alliances faced off: Brian McCormick's alliance and the original Semeru alliance sans Evangeline Creswell. As one alliance took control of the game, they began to pick off the minority members back to back, excluding Clover Dawkins who was voted out because of an idol play. After being tired of being controlled, Kevin Lorelike, Billy Estrella, and Arthur Franklin revolted and voted out the leader Brian. This left the remaining people outside of the blindside unhappy, and instead Arthur and Billy were voted back to back. After winning the final immunity challenge, Kevin dictated the vote and eliminated Evangeline. At the Final Tribal Council, the games of Michelle Patzer and Louisa Graham were blasted for their lackluster games, but Louisa was praised for her redemption journey and finding her inner self. In the end, Kevin received the win in a very close 4-3-1 vote, with Louisa receiving three votes and Michelle receiving one vote. Episode Guide Voting History } | rowspan="2" align="left"|Kevin | rowspan="2"|— | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|— | rowspan="2"|— | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" ! rowspan="4" colspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | |- | align=left | align="left"|Louisa | | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Michelle | | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Evangeline | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Billy | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Arthur | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Brian | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Tamara | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Sarah | — | | | — | | — | | | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Robbie | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Clover | | — | — | | | — | | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Jeff | — | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Mitchell | | — | — | | — | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Meaghan | — | — | — | — | | colspan="14" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Philip | | — | — | | colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Maria | — | | | colspan="16" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Haylee | — | | colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Geoff | | colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | colspan="25" align="left"|'Notes:' The Bandung tribe deliberately forfeited the Immunity Challenge and right after, they verbally voted Haylee out of the game because of her wishes. Sarah played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes cast against her was negated. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. Robbie played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sarah, therefore 7 votes cast against her was negated. Kevin used the extra vote advantage, allowing him to vote twice at Tribal Council. As Kevin used his extra vote advantage during the previous tribal council, he was unable to vote. The Legacy Advantage was used, therefore all votes against the user were negated. Evangeline played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but no votes were cast against her. |} Confessional Count Trivia *Thank you so much to the amazing Tanglefrost for creating Arthur, Evangeline, Louisa, Robbie, and Tamara! Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Indonesia